Changing the composition of a tire tread compound, in such a way so as to alter the physical properties thereof, can provide improvements in one area of tire tread performance, yet, reduced performance in other areas. Accordingly, tire tread compositions have been proposed that provide an enhanced performance characteristic but at the expense of other desirable properties. For example, current tire tread compositions may provide enhanced or improved wet traction, yet, have an undesirable effect on treadwear, or vice-versa. Other performance characteristics may also be less than desirable. It would thus be desirable to provide a tread composition that can improve at least one performance characteristic without substantially degrading the other performance characteristic(s).
In addition, tire tread compositions are typically made of rubber compounds having a black color or appearance due to the inclusion of carbon black. Since the tread compounds all have a black appearance, there are no visual cues to indicate that there might be different tire tread compounds in the tire tread composition. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a tire tread having more than one tread compound in the tire tread, at least one of which is visually distinguishable from the other tread compound(s), and which may provide a tire performance characteristic different than the other tread compound(s) of the tire tread.